Magical Backfire
by Sjeherazade
Summary: China's birthday is coming up and Sealand is feeling left behind. Norway, who wants to comfort him, decides to teach him magic. Because of this China's big day is ruined and his siblings ends up in a living nightmare. Includes the characters: Britain, Sealand, Norway, Romania, America, China, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South and North Korea
1. Chapter 1

Magical Backfire

 **A/N - I don't own Hetalia - I don't use English as my first language so take it for what it is (but if something is completely wrong feel free to tell me)**

 **A/N 2 - This story includes the following characters: Britain, Sealand, Norway, Romania, America, China, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea and North Korea.**

-o-o-o-

Norway knocked on the door at Sweden's home. He had something important he needed to discuss with him and Finland, but after waiting a minute, he had to face the fact, they were not at home.

So Norway turned around to go, and come back later. That was when he heard someone sobbing behind a bush. Norway crawled into the bush to see, and he saw Sealand.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I will never be recognized as a nation, Britain hates me. Nobody likes me and I can't do anything right!"

Norway sighed when he heard this and crept further into the bush to sit next to Sealand. Once he was there he hugged him to comfort.

"I do not think neither England nor anyone else hates you, they may just be busy at the moment." Sealand still could not stop crying so Norway pondered on how he could help him. And that was when he got his absolutely fantastic idea. "Sealand, you want to learn how to do magic?" This made Sealand look up.

"What did you say?" Norway lit up, finally, he had contact with the kid.

"I can teach you a little magic, then you can impress Britain with it!"

-o-o-o-

So Sealand followed Norway home... where everything was in a mess. Norway sighed heavily when he saw the mess. It could only mean one thing, Denmark had been there. But he had to deal with it later. In a dresser drawer he had his first wand, he would give that to Sealand so that he had something to practice with.

On the way out to the garden Norway spotted an empty glass jar, which gave him an idea, it would be good for a beginner's trick that he would show Sealand. When they came out of Norway's garden Norway gave the bottle and the wand to Sealand, showed him how he would keep his wand and explained carefully the details of the magic for him.

After a while Norway said that he told enough to Sealand so it would be safe to teach him a first trick.

'Pick up the jar and hold it in front of the wand. Do you see the blue butterfly there? Now, touch the butterfly through the jar and say the magic formula. The word is "Capturam". Can you do it? "Sealand did as Norway had told him and concentrated.

"Capturam" a second later the butterfly was flying around inside the glass jar. "WOW!" Sealand shouted, looking very impressed. Then Norway actually smiled, Sealand was happy again.

"Now let it out again. The word is "Dilabantur". Even this magic formula worked for Sealand. "Now practice on this a week and show it to England. He will be really impressed if you continue like this.

-o-o-o-

An hour later Sealand sat in front of the huge rosebushes outside England's house with a new butterfly in the jar. He could not wait a week to show him what he learned so he had gone home to him almost at once. Unfortunately, England was not home, so Sealand had simply sat down outside to wait for him.

"No one is at home today!" He muttered to himself as he stared down at the Butterfly in the jar.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Suddenly there was a very impressed voice next to Sealand, but it was not England. Sealand looked up. It was Taiwan, Japan, Hong Kong, South and North Korea. All looked very impressed out.

"Has Britain taught you to do magic?" Korea smiled and came closer to see the butterfly, he had seen that Sealand had a wand in his hand, and concluded that the boy hadn't caught the butterfly in the normal way.

"No, Norway taught me, now I'm waiting for England to come home so I can show him!" Sealand smiled.

"Can't you show us too?" Taiwan asked curiously and smiled like the sun to Sealand. But Japan interrupted her.

"Do not forget that we need time to buy a birthday gift for Yao and then catch the bus. We don't have time to wait for England! "

"Oh, yeah ..." Taiwan sighed "Another time maybe" But then Sealand looked so sad that it rubbed off on the Asian siblings.

"We might not have to wait ..." South Korea suggested. "Sealand, can't you show us now? Then you also get some extra practice before you show it to England right? "

Sealand was happy again and he stood up, pointed at the butterfly in the glass and said the words.

"Captum"


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter **  
**  
The first thing Britain saw when he came home from work that day was Sealand, lying lifeless on the ground in front of his rose bushes, whit a large bruise on his temple and a broken wand next to him. The wand was very close to his little brother's hand so it was obvious that he was the one who had used it.

Anyway nothing mattered in that particular moment. Britain ran up to Sealand, knelt down and examined the damage.

To his great relief Sealand woke up at the first touch, he moaned in pain and tears began to flow almost before the kid was completely awake.

"Ouch" Sealand took one of Britain's arms and began to sob. Britain didn't say a word, he was not quite sure that Sealand was aware that he was there so words wasn't the most important thing right now. Instead, he lifted him up and went in to dress the wounds.

But he must also find answers to several questions. Was Sealand fully conscious or little dazed? Was he very injured? Where had he got his wand from? Britain had not recognized it as one of his own, which must mean that it belonged to someone else.

"Sealand! Can you hear me? "Britain asked when he put his brother on the couch. Sealand didn't answer, but Britain could see his eyes focusing when he heard the voice, which he interpreted as Sealand had understood the question but had difficulty understanding what it meant. He was still dizzy in other words. "It is me, Britain!" He explained, then he continued somewhat more seriously than he had intended to, "You've been in an accident Sealand! Do you remember what happened? "

Sealand nodded slightly and right at the moment Britain was satisfied with this. He had other things he needed to deal with, to find out who the wand belonged to. But just when he was going to fetch it Sealand got sight of him. A weak hand grabbed Britain's jacket and then Sealand tried to say something, but it sounded so disjointed that it was impossible to hear a single word.

"Sealand, you need to rest now! We'll talk later! "Britain placed his right hand over Sealand injury and read a few magic words to anesthetize him. Sealand did not protest, and by the way, what Britain said seemed to come from so far away that it was not worth trying to listen to ...

-o-o-o-

While Sealand slept, Britain took the broken wand to his workshop. He had to find out whose wand it was, and to do that he must dissect it to see what kind of magic core it had. When he found it next to Sealand it had seemed empty, but it could not be. No toy store did wands that looked so genuine and furthermore there must be an explanation of how Sealand could be knocked out when he used it.

Britain began by cutting off the tip of the wand, and the result could not be more obvious. The stench was so unbearable that Britain had to run to the bathroom to vomit.

When he came back Britain had his own wand, which he used to clean up the room from outside before he went in. He held in the spell while he went into the room. The Trolls Tongue would start to smell again as soon as he put his wand away. He actually had to clean up the room again just after he had taken a break of only a few seconds to be able to repair the other wand with a spell.

Then Britain came to ink about something he had missed earlier. Maybe it was the smell that got Sealand to faint… Though it couldn't be. The flowers should either wither or flower more beautifuly in the vicinity of the smell. He had found Sealand between two huge rose bushes ...

Anyway Britain was sure of one thing, this wand belonged to Norway, and he had to give it back to him and apologize for Sealand who had taken it. Anything else was unthinkable, so the next morning he took the ferry to Norway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter **  
**  
China screamed when he was suddenly attacked from behind by none other than America, which on this particular day was annoyingly happy, while China on the other hand was in a really bad mood. Last night he hadn't slept a second. He had felt both miserable and impatient, worried and scared. Something just was not right. And just to make everything worse he was now also attacked by America with its extremely high and extremely excited voice shouted:

"GOOD MORNING DUDE! CONGRATULATIONS in arrears, I tried to find YOU YESTERDAY TO GIVE YOU A PRESENT But you were never home! "China raised his eyebrows and looked disapprovingly at America, even though he had a large package in his arms that was apparently meant for him. And America was actually worried by his gaze. "W ... what is wrong China? Has something happened? "China sighed.

"I do not know but I guess it has" China looked at the ground, still without even looking at America's gift. But America was not going to give up so easily. The situation could not be clearer, China needed cheering up.

"Come on China!" He smiled. "Let me buy you lunch! Come! "Then America simply placed his gift China's arms and dragged him to the nearest hamburger restaurant.

-o-o-o-

"Okay China, what is it that has happened?" America asked once again.

"I have not said that something has happened!" China replied a little evasive.

"You have not opened your birthday present" China looked at the package that America had given him for the first time, still without touching it. Then he sat the soda glass he drank from aside, picked up the package and put it in his lap, but he did not open it.

"None of my siblings congratulated me on my birthday yesterday!" China admitted, "They always doing that, even when they do not have time, or when we are at war with each other. And most of them are over 1000 years, but this has never happened before. Not that all of them has forgotten anyway. For a while I thought they were going to surprise me with something and that was why I had not seen them, but then I thought a little closer at it and ... I have not actually seen any of them today either. "

When America listened to what alarmed China, he understood very well that he was worried. China had so many brothers and sisters that it was impossible to go a whole day without seeing any of them, and that none of them would have remembered his birthday was simply not to think about. Additionally America remembered that South Korea had told him that he planned something before his big brother's birthday. South Korea did not miss a chance to do funny things and make people laugh, he would always remember everyone's birthdays, and he always used to have some extra fun planned for them. But so far this hadn't involved disappearing.

"They might just have taken the wrong day?" America suggested in yet another desperate attempt to cheer China up.

"No they have not, Hong Kong has even spoken of "Thursday "so they have not forgotten it, at least not all of them.

"Dude!" America now had one last idea, if it did not work he would also begin to worry, he picked up his mobile phone and looked out Japan's number. He would call Japan, he would answer, and then everything would be fine ... hopefully.

"Who are you calling?"

"Japan," China snorted when he heard it.

"Okay, good luck!"

"The number cannot be reached!" Came a monotonous voice from the phone, which was set at such a high volume that even China could hear it.

"There must be a logical explanation for this!" America whined, he began to feel frustrated now. He decided to try Taiwan instead.

"The number cannot be reached!" Now America felt if possible, even more frustrated. He tried to call Hong Kong and South Korea, too, same results.

"Do you believe me now?" China looked so dejected that anyone would have felt sorry for him, America did for sure. But he didn't show it as he stared down into her mobile. After a sigh, he lifted a finger against the phone again. This time, he dialed North Korea, then he hesitated a moment before he actually made the call... a tone was heard.

"China, I think North Korea is home!" America smiled. China had also heard the tone and he had reacted immediately. Suddenly he sat on edge and just stared at America's phone in the hope that someone would answer.

"Da?" When China heard the voice of Russia on the other end, he gave up again. America, however, was not going give in yet.

"Russia, is North Korea with you? It is his mobile" China didn't listen when America asked the question, he already knew what Russia would say, he had not seen North Korea or any of his siblings for several days or several months or anything like that.

"No, he's not here anymore." Russia replied. "He forgot the phone at my house a few days ago, but since then I have not seen him" 


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter

Norway went to open the door when the bell rang at it.

"Hello England!" How are you? "He asked when he saw that it was Britain outside.

"No problem with me, Sealand, however," Britain replied, as he picked up Norway's wand from his pocket. "I apologize for him, but it seems that he has stolen your magic wand"

Norway just stared at his wand, Britain had repaired it so Norway couldn't see that it had been broken but he still sensed that something was terribly wrong with this.

"I'm sorry to say this England, but he hadn't stolen it. I gave it to him! What happened? "Now it was Britain's turn to stare.

"What? Why did you give him a wand!? "

"He looked so sad and I wanted to cheer him up so I decided to teach him a bit of magic. And he seemed to be quite talented actually." Norway told Britain and moved out of the way so he could enter." I gave him the wand so he would be able to practice so he could show you after a while," Norway admitted.

"He was unconscious when I found him! What was the spell you taught him, really?!" Britain asked quite outraged. Norway didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"No one that could make him pass out, anyway, I promise!"

"Then he must have done something wrong! Could he have forgotten how the spell should be pronounced or how he should touch the wand or something? He had just learned how to do it after all! "Norway nodded.

"Maybe..." Britain nodded too, then he went to Norway's phone.

"I'm calling Romania, and ask him to come over. We must think of what Sealand may have done, and the more people who think the better! "

"Where's Sealand now?"

"He's sleeping, but we don't have time to wait for him to wake up, that spell may have received some kind of effect that we haven't seen yet"

-o-o-o-

When Sealand woke up he was actually feeling pretty good, considering that he had been thrown into a wall because of that spell. He still could not understand how it could go so wrong. It had been so easy at Norway's home. But right now he had more important things to think about. He must talk to Britain. He had a strange feeling that he couldn't get rid of. A feeling that he had talked to the Asians before he passed out. He tried to show them the magic formula that had obviously gone wrong.

He went out into the garden and out through the aisle between the two big rose bushes to see if Britain was coming home. He knew that his big brother was away, for there had been a note on the refrigerator where he explained to Sealand that he had called his school that he wasn't coming because of a concussion

"SEALAND" Sealand turned to one of the rose bushes, where he had heard the voice.  
"SEALAND HELP!". When Sealand heard the cry for help, he went closer to see what it was. The voice was very small and came from the ground so he looked down in the first place. After a few steps he saw something flicker in the sun. It was the jar that he had caught butterflies in the day before. It was wet after the torrential rain that had fallen during the night and Sealand could just imagine what the five countries who were trapped inside had actually thought that it was a quite small comfort that they were at least dry.

"SEALAND SERIOUS LET US OUT!" Both Hong Kong and Korea twins yelled angrily at Sealand when he picked up the jar.

"Uh... I don't know how to do!" Sealand pleaded

"Ok, take it easy now" Japan said in an attempt to calm everyone down a bit "Sealand, do you remember the magic spell you were trying to show us? Try to assume it and see what you did wrong "

"I remember the spell... but wait ..." Sealand went into the kitchen and got out an empty jar and one of Britain's wands. It shouldn't be too difficult to get them out of the jar, Norway had actually shown him how to do.

A fly was buzzing around a flower in the kitchen, Sealand decided to test the spell on it before he did something stupid.

This time it worked, the spell went perfectly and the fly was captured in the jar. To get the fly out again was no problem either. Then it should just be doing the exact same thing on the Asian's jar.

"Okay, now I'm trying!" He warned, although those who were trapped in the jar really had no choice but to remain in the jar and see if it would work or not. Sealand did exactly as he had done with the jar that he had caught the fly in... but nothing happened.

..."Ok, at least we didn't got wet last night " Taiwan sighed and sat down on the bottom of the jar. Sealand also sighed.

"No one will recognize me as the country after this," When South Korea heard this he had got enough.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IN THIS SITUATION?! SERIOUSLY LET US OUT OF HERE. NOW! I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE LOCKED UP IN A JAR! " Then Japan also got mad.

"There is a disagreement about that matter little brother! CAN YOU CALM DOWN?!"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP EVERYONE. I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Sealand grabbed the jar and ran up to his room with it. Once there he put the jar in a cabinet, which he locked so that Britain would not find the jar before he could find out how he was going to let the Asians' out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter

It was completely dark inside the cabinet when Sealand had closed the door, they could almost touch the darkness. South Korea had risen even before the door slammed and now his screams and pounding at the inside of the glass jar was everything they would hear.

"SEALAND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OPEN UP! "Japan closed his eyes, even though everything was already dark. It had only been a matter of time when someone would panic. Now it was just a matter of time before everyone paniced. Five people, trapped in a cramped space, with panic, there would be a carnage.

"Calm down bro!" North Korea's voice was just suddenly there, in the darkness, like a strange presence, and its calmnes was a big contrast to his twin brother's panicing. And South Korea wasn't listening to it anyway.

"CALM DOWN?! WE ARE PRACTICALY KIDNAPPED BY A KID AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! "

"Legally, we weren't kidnapped before he closed the door to this cabinet. I don't think that Sealand intended this to happen, something must have gone wrong!" Hong Kong explained with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Does it matter, who knows when that dastardly kid dare to tell anyone!"

"KOREA, CALM DOWN, WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS NOW. AND PANICKING DOES NOT HELP! Japan had raised his voice more than he had intended to this time, actually more than he had ever done. But he didn't care about it, someone had to calm South Korea down. When South Korea still didn't want to calm down Japan stood up, making no sound to be heard since South Korea screamed as if he were insane. There was only one thing he could do that he hadn't already tried.

When Japan threw himself over South Korea, he discovered that even one of the others had got the same idea, so he took hold of this other person as well. And the other one took hold of Japan around the panicking South Korea from the opposite side. Together they had managed to lock South Korea's arms to his body so he couldn't hurt himself.

South Korea didn't move anymore, except for the trembling and the silent sobs that only Japan and the other one could feel. South Korea even became silent for nearly half a minute... Then he asked, in a normal tone.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm in front of you!" North Korea told his twin. "Japan is right, you have to calm down otherwise we will all start to panic.

"I'm behind you!" Japan said quietly. "Everything will be fine!" He added, mostly to calm himself as well. It was now so quiet that they could hear when someone was moving in the jar. One of the others had also risen and was now trying to come over to the three. Suddenly all three of them felt how another person put her arms around them in a big hug. Japan and North Korea also felt how a few long curls beat against their faces.

"That's right, everything will be fine!" Taiwan's voice saying nearby. "China is surely out looking for us, and perhaps even some others too. We will be saved, I know it! Besides, Sealand will not keep us here forever, his not a mean kid"

More motions were heard when Hong Kong began to move and go around the other, to the other side and joined the hug.

"At least it can't get any worse!" Hong Kong commented after a while.

"Yes it can!" South Korea interrupted suddenly whereupon all the others got ready for a new panic attack. "I'm thirsty!" He explained then, but before anyone had time to comment on this Korea continued" And even if Sealand would succeed in getting anything to drink into this prison jar... well, you know what one must do a while after one has drunk, right? Where are we supposed to do that?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Norway let out the butterfly that he had just caught from the jar he had collected from the kitchen to show Britain and Romania what he had shown Sealand.

"This was what I showed Sealand. Neither more nor less." He explained, and put down the jar, then he sat down in front of his two silent companions again. They seemed to think much of the situation. Eventually, it was Romania who broke the silence.

"Okay, so what could go wrong in that spell?" He asked, looking from Norway to Britain.

"Could he have pronounced the word wrong or something?" Britain asked in response to Romania's question. But Romania didn't seem so amused by Britain's answer.

"Okay, so then we will therefore devote the morning to express a spell wrong to see who faints? Sounds fun!"

Britain didn't care about Romania at the moment, his little brother could be needing help, and to be able to give him the right kind of help they needed to know what had gone wrong with his spell. Therefore, he took one of the jars that Norway had fetched and sighted in on a butterfly.

"Captura" he said, speaking the spell wrong on purpose. The butterfly ended up in his jar without Britain getting injured. Just as he was about to let it out to try again it began to multiply. When Britain finally got up the jar they flew out. About a thousand butterflies flew out of his jar.

"Okay, then we don't need not worry about not finding any butterflies anyway." Norway commented and picked up one of the other jars to help. But Norway had barely lift the jar and sight set on a butterfly before his phone rang. So he gave the jar to Romania and walked a short distance away to answer.

When Norway saw the name on the display, he stopped. It was Sealand. Norway turned and looked at Britain and Romania who caught butterflies, and wondered if he would shout at them. But he decided to wait there and be the first to see what Sealand wanted. He answered the phone.

"Norway" There was no answer "Is anyone there?"

"Hey Norway ... you know what to do if it is not possible to release the butterfly out of the jar?" Now Norway got suspicious. There was something Sealand did not want to tell him.

"Sealand, do you remember the spell I taught you?" Sealand was quiet for a while, as if he was thinking.

"Capturam?" Norway was very cautious now, the feeling that Sealand was hiding something for him became even stronger.

"Is it possible that you may have pronounced it any other way when you caught the butterfly that you can't let out?"  
"No, I don't remember!" Sealand admitted, then a new silence followed. Norway became aware of a shadow that grew behind him and turned around to see that Britain and Romania both stood behind him and listened attentively. Norway began to run out of ideas, so he must think fast now, so that he would not lose Sealand.

"Sealand, when you pronounce a spell, it is important that the word is correct otherwise something can go wrong, you must try to remember or else you cannot make it right again. After a very long silence Norway heard a sigh from Sealand before he simply hung up.

Norway turned to the other two to tell to tell them what Sealand had told him. At least it would help them figure out what he could have done.

"Then we at least know that he was trying to catch a butterfly." Romania said, but then he stopped when he saw the look in Norway's eyes. It seemed as if he had spotted something. Britain and Romania turned around. Through the huge flock of butterflies that Britain had created came America and China walking towards them.

The three magicians went to meet them, to hear what they wanted. They simply could not have come all this long way for no reason. Especially not considering that they seemed so concerned about something. Norway went in before Britain and Romania to greet them. They were at his home, after all, so this was just normal.

"Hello, what is it, is something wrong? Congratulations in arrears China! "He added as he remembered that China had just celebrated his birthday, but both Norway and the other two stopped when they saw Chinas face. None of them had ever seen him so sad. "Is something wrong?" Norway asked again.

"None of his siblings congratulated him on his birthday," America explained 'And we can't find them anywhere either. We wonder if you three has seen any of them. Or if you know anything about it! "Norway, Britain and Romania looked at each other, then they shook their heads.

"No, we don't know," Britain replied truthfully, without drawing any parallels to his own troubles. "However, I agree that's weird."

-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 7

Sealand was getting frustrated now, he had begun to experiment with both the jar that he had accidentally caught the Asians inside and another jar to get a clue what had gone wrong. He had received some tips from his talk with Norway, which he used as the basis for his experiments. He had, among other things, tried to catch several flies in the jar both in the same and different occasions. And he had also noticed that when he tried to capture bigger things than the jar, he got something that reminded him of an electrical shock.

Eventually, he had understood that the objects that did not fit in the jars was getting smaller when they were captured, and he assumed it was because the Asians were much larger than the jar that he had been thrown into the wall, the larger the things he tried to capture the greater shock he received. What he did not understand was how it was possible that he could not release the Asians, all his other large objects that he had caught, he had managed to get out again.

Now he had borrowed a coin from Britain and put it behind Asians the jar, he caught it inside the same jar, and then tried Norway's "let out spell". The coin was the only thing that was released from the jar. The next experiment was to conjure up the coin again and ask one of the Asians to keep hold it. Hong Kong volunteered, he hit the glass inside the jar and hit quite badly. The coin was still the only thing that penetrated the glass. Then Sealand left the room and South Korea quickly saw towards the others.

"Are you sure that none of you have any coverage on the cell phone?" No one answered, they had checked if they had coverage at the cell phone certainly a thousand times already during that rainy night they had spent outside the house before Sealand found them. It was now day three, and they were all very tired, hungry and generally in despair at not even get to talk to someone other than Sealand.

Before they could say more Sealand came back to them with a small paper in his hand. He put the paper down beside the jar and caught it inside it along with them. Then he left the room again

Taiwan moved a little approaching the paper, it smelled sweeter than ordinary paper. When she opened it she made a gasp in surprise, that made South Korea look at her curiously.

"What is it?" Korea crept over to Taiwan to see for himself. It turned out that Sealand had shared a banana slice in five. And given that they were so small now when they were trapped in the jar, the pieces was quite large. Anyway, they were all very grateful that Sealand had thought about the possibility that they was probably starting to get hungry. And at least Taiwan suddenly began to feel something that she just a second ago had thought that she would never feel again. Hope. Sealand was not mean or evil. He had never wanted it to go like this.

Taiwan looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was almost four, which meant that Britain would soon come home. This in turn meant that Sealand would soon hide them into the cupboard again.

"What are you thinking of Taiwan, you seem so quiet?" Japan asked as he suddenly began to wonder why Taiwan did not say anything in a long time.

"No nothing. I'm just tired! "She replied. She could not tell her brothers about her plan, at least not all of them. South Korea would reveal her directly if he knew. "

Just a minute later, Sealand came in with five socks that he cut down and rolled together. The Asians should be able to use them as blankets, so that they at least could sleep fairly comfortably this night. It was when Sealand had conjured them into the jar and was heading for the cupboard again that Taiwan decided to try talking to Sealand.

"Sealand, can I ask you something?" For Taiwan's relief Sealand stayed up in front of the cabinet, and Taiwan saw in his face that he was listening. "If you see China, would you like to tell him that we are sorry that we missed his birthday, and that we shall make it up to him as fast as we can!" Taiwan were waiting to see how Sealand would react. If he understood what Taiwan really was asking for.

"I'll think about it!" Sealand replied before putting the jar back in the cupboard and locked it.

"What was that about?" South Korea almost shouted, without really knowing how he should interpreted the question.

"Female intuition, I hope!" Taiwan replied and rolled herself into one of the socks, which were quite warm and cuddly actually. "If Sealand forwards that message to China, he might understand that Sealand know something and then... maybe... something must in all cases happen, he might go and ask Britain. If Britain finds out about this, and finds the jar, I know that he can get us out of here.

"It's really clever!" Hong Kong exclaimed from within darkness.

"It is smart if we do not talk so much about it that Sealand can hear it!" Japan corrected him. "All that is needed is that Korea erupts tomorrow before Sealand has got time to talk to China. It could work, but I do not think Sealand will fall for that trick twice.

-o-o-o-

Sealand went into the kitchen when he heard Britain open the front door. He had intended to call Norway again but he couldn't do this when his brother was home and there was a risk that he could hear him.

Britain had several friends visiting this day. Norway was one of them. The rest of them was Romania, China and America. Norway went up to Sealand as soon as he caught sight of him.

"How are you?" He asked him, and felt with his fingers over the huge patch that the kid had on his forehead.

"I'll be fine!" Sealand replied before sitting down watching the other guests. "What are you all doing here?" Norway smiled in response.

"Romania and I came to see how it was with you, America and China have another thing to deal with. Obviously, all of China's siblings has disappeared. China discovered it when they didn't show up for his birthday."

Sealand honestly felt sorry for China for what he had suffered. He looked really sad, but it couldn't be helped. If these countries came to know what he had done, he would never be recognized as a nation. But there was one thing that Sealand could do to comfort China. He could pass over Taiwan's message, it must only be done in such a way that China did not understand that he knew something. He gave China one of its warmest smiles.

"China, I believe that your siblings wished you a happy birthday anyway, they just didn't have the opportunity to say it that particular day. But when they are finished with whatever they are doing, they will probably come over to you. Maybe they wanted to surprise you or anything... they may not show up because they were ashamed that they didn't finished the surprise in time! "

China listened to Sealand theories with mixed feelings, without showing his feelings for a second, he didn't even return Sealand's smile. But for every word, China became angrier and angrier. Eventually he got up so quickly that Britain's chair that he sat on fell to the floor, seconds after that, he had lifted up Sealand against the wall.

"You know something, Isn't that right. Admit it! YOU KNOW SOMETHING!"


	8. Chapter 8

"China calm down!" Britain and America roared at the same time as they helped each other to separate China and Sealand. As soon Sealand was free from China, he ran into his room and locked the door. However, that freedom would not last long. He had barely had time to lock the door before Britain began pounding on it.

"Sealand! I do not know how China could conclude that you know what has happened to his siblings, but you can at least explain yourself so that we can exclude that possibility!" Britain roared. Then he came to think of an event earlier that day. He and Romania listened to Norway's mobile, which thankfully was set up so that everyone could hear everything that was said. Sealand had asked for what he would do if he could not release the butterfly out of the jar. "SEALAND OPEN UP!"

"I will open if you accept me as a nation!" Sealand replied, mostly because he was afraid of what would happen after he opened the door. To say what he had just said gave him a reason to refuse to open the door. But this was the end of Britain's patience. He took out his wand and opened Sealand's door with magic.

Everyone came into Sealand's room. Britain, Romania, Norway, America and China.

"Okay Sealand" Britain started. "Do you know anything about what happened to China's siblings and if so, what happened? You have to answer or everyone in this room, will be swearing to never ever recognize you as a nation is that clear? "Then began Sealand to cry.

"It was an accident, I didn't intended it to happen, I just wanted to show them that trick Norway showed me but something went wrong... It wasn't my fault!"

"Sealand, where is the jar that you used when you would showed them that trick?" Norway asked with a voice that were a little more friendly than the Britain's, but at the same time absolutely not so gentle that it seemed as if he was going to withstand any faked answer. Even Norway wanted to know the truth now. Sealand began to cry even more, but none of the others in the room seemed willing to let him get away with this anymore. They all wanted to know the truth about what had happened to China's siblings.

"Where is the jar?" Britain asked again as he stared at his little brother. Then Sealand sighed and wiped his eyes, he simply didn't dare to stand up to Britain this time, not considering what he had done and what had happened. Then he walked slowly towards the cupboard where he had hidden the jar. He turned the key, if possible, even slower. Eventually there was nothing else to do than to open the cupboard and pick out the jar.

When China got to see the jar in which all his siblings were trapped, he couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed Britain and Norway aside as they were in his way. But Sealand backed several steps when he saw him, and he hid the jar behind his back.

"If you promise that I will not be grounded!" He shouted. Then Britain had got enough.

"Sealand, if you do not give us the jar at once you will be grounded for the next three hundred years! You know you can live that long right? "But China interrupted him. Then he turned to Sealand, but unlike before, he was very calm.

"Sealand ... You want to be recognized as a country, right?" Sealand didn't answer, but he listened, that was all he could do, he was too shocked that China hadn't yelled at him after all he had done. "Sealand if you want to be recognized, you must give me that jar right now" First when he heard this Sealand began thinking of what China said. He did not understand what China meant but he did say something that seemed relevant. "You see Sealand, to be recognized as a country there are a few criteria that you must follow, such as not being a bloodthirsty monster that only make others fear you. Imagine if you were a nation right now, would you recognize someone who tries to be recognized by scaring you?" Sealand looked down at the floor, without answering." Sealand, please, give us that jar? Those who are inside of it has suffered enough for now!" China turned silent and held his hand stretched out to the boy. Then Norway too came up to him.

"Sealand, we know that you didn't mean for this to happen, and we know that you have tried to save them but you haven't succeeded yet right? If you give us the jar, we can show you how to release them. It is quite simple actually." Then Sealand looked up. China had tears in his eyes, Norway tried to look encouraging but he was worried, Britain was angry even though he tried not to show it, Romania and America stood a bit further away and tried to not show any emotions at all.

Eventually Sealand gave in and gave the jar to China, who immediately looked into it. "Are you ok?"

No one in the jar answered, there was no real indications that they would be released yet. Norway's words, was quite a comfort to them though, but they had been trapped for three days, after all, so they needed more than words to really dare hope to be free. Taiwan and Japan nodded towards China so he could see that they had heard the question but that was all. But right now China was satisfied with this. His siblings' relieved faces was more than he had seen of them for three days, and sometimes more than he hoped he would ever see of them again.

"China may I have the jar?" Norway asked. And when he received it he watched Sealand. "Sealand, look at this now so you'll see how easy it would have been for you to let them out!" Then Norway looked into the jar again, "Hold on in there, this can be a bit shaky" Then Norway simply opened the jar by unscrewing the cap. The air in the jar spun around in a large silver white cloud and suddenly all the people who had been trapped in it had ended up on the floor inside the Sealand room, they had even got the right size of the body back.

Everyone that had just been released were trembling more or less, but South Korea was the only one in the room who broke down completely. He screamed and cried as if he were three years old again. Taiwan was the first one who felt able to stand up. She threw herself on China, giving him the biggest hug she had ever given him. China hadn't said a word since his siblings was freed from the jar, and now he couldn't.

Despite all the trauma Taiwan had experienced, it was China who began to cry. He did not know how relieved he was over that amazing fact that everything was over.

America helped Korea out so he could rest. But it was difficult to reach South Korea, he was simply too shocked.

It was first when he helped South Korea to lie down on Britain's sofa that America realized that he had gotten help to carry him there. Suddenly he realized that he was standing face to face with North Korea. They both stood like petrified for almost a minute, then America came to think of Canada. If Canada had got a shock and North Korea had helped America to take him to a quieter place to rest, America knew exactly what he had wanted North Korea to do when it was done. Now it was North Korea's twin who was shocked, so America decided to leave the room.

But just before he went through the room America was called back by North Korea, so he turned back into the room to listen to what North Korea had to say. And what he wanted to say was quite simple,

"Thanks"

America just nodded in response and then he went back to the others. He understood almost too well how difficult it would have been for North Korea to say that one word, just the thought that he himself would have to say that word to North Korea one day almost made America wanting to cry.

Taiwan still hugged China. China had not stopped crying yet, but judging by his facial expression he was imagining what his siblings have gone through, but that they were safe now.

Meanwhile Romania had embedded Japan and Hong Kong into a blanket and given them a large cup of tea. The two really needed to relax from what they had been through.

Both Sealand and Britain had left the room.

The moment when the Asians was freed from the jar Sealand had collapsed on the floor in relief that it was all over. Just a few seconds later, Britain sat down in front of him. Sealand didn't hear what Britain told him. He just got up on his knees and then he threw himself into the arms of his very surprised big brother.

"Arthur, please tell me it's over now!" Britain heard what Sealand asked him to do, even though he had his mouth hidden in his shirt. He lifted Sealand up and went out into the garden with him. Then, he sat him down and asked the same question that he had tried to ask inside.

"Sealand, why didn't you tell me that you had problems with a magical trick? You could have saved Taiwan and the others very much suffering just by telling me or anyone else what happened. We could just opened that jar and then we had all laughed at it! "

"I didn't find them first, and when I did, you weren't home. I had to try myself... "When Sealand had told him this Britain decided to stop him.

"Sealand, if you have a problem, I want to know. How else can we solve the problem? You want to be recognized as a country, right? How are you going to be that if you can't even ask for help when you need it?"

"Have you ever asked someone for help?"

"Of course I have, especially when I was still young, I can promise you that." When Britain had said that he picked up the jar that had been the asian's prison in the recent days. Sealand stared at it first and then he looked at Britain, he didn't understand what his brother was doing right now. It seemed to be a strange form of punishment.

"What?"

"Norway told me that you have talent!" Britain said, in a voice that now seemed more curious than angry. "Why don't you show me?" Britain handed Sealand a wand and pointed out a butterfly sitting on a flower nearby. And Sealand had practiced very much on the spell in his attempts to help the Asians. He no longer had any problems with the spell.


End file.
